Bullets Are A Girl's Best friend
by Esteban T. Rodriguez
Summary: The Skedar are proposing peace. Is this the end of war or the end of history? Finished.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Bullets Are A Girl's Best Friend.  
By Esteban T. Rodriguez  
  
Author's notes: Alas, here it is! My contribution to the fan fiction network of the greatest Nintendo 64 game since GoldenEye 007, Perfect Dark! The best! (Sorry, James (Bond.), but somebody did it better.) Following the trend set by one of my favored authors Christalina (Ten things You Need To Know about Joanna Dark and Through his eyes.) I hope I do well on here. Keep reading though. I've devised the greatest chase in Perfect Dark history! I'm not the best at romance details (Hey, it's not exactly a guy thing, eh?) but in real life, I am quite frankly a hapless romantic. (Go ahead, laugh.)  
  
Chapter One: The beginning  
Joanna Dark looked up at the clock in her office. 7:45. He'd be here any minute. She clicked save on the laptop on her desk and went to the bathroom to change from the turquoise CI uniform to her natural, casual clothes. Black jeans, tank top, leather jacket. Just as she smoothed out her short, auburn hair, a knock came at the door.  
Joanna went for the door and opened it. There he was, dashing and daring as ever in faded blue jeans and a similar leather jacket, Jonathan stood in the doorway with his right hand behind his back.  
"Jo," He said and drew his hand out to reveal the dozen white roses he had bought earlier that day.  
"Oh, Jon" Joanna smiled. "They're beautiful,"  
"Just like you." Jonathan said and he meant it.  
Joanna smiled. They had been together for many months now. Jonathan seemed to love her and Joanna could say she felt the same.  
They went down to one of the most expensive restaurants in the city, which happened to be Joanna's favorite.  
They had quite an exquisite meal of sushi and sake. (Those are Japanese and are delicious!!!!) They took turns feeding each other with the ivory chopsticks, Joanna laughed at every mishap Jonathan had trying to spear the rolled seaweed.  
After the hefty meal, which was almost sure, to be followed by an even heftier bill, Jonathan clasped Joanna's right hand.  
"Jo," He said, seriously. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, and please think before answering."  
Oh, god! Joanna thought. Is this it? Is he?  
"Joanna," Jonathan said. (I'm borrowing some dialogue from my favorite movie, On Her Majesty's Secret Service.) "I love you. I know I'll never find another girl like you. Will you marry me?"  
Before Joanna got her answer out the opposite wall disintegrated and about thirty Skedar warriors ran into the building.  
Jonathan took out his DY357 magnum from his shoulder holster and began firing at them and Joanna took out her Falcon 2.  
In response, twelve NSA men ran in armed with brand new F19 Raven assault rifles and began spraying the Skedar with lead.  
Joanna shot her last bullet and the Skedar in front of her fell. She grabbed the Mauler and charged it up.  
The Vengeful Skedar used the last of its strength to bite hard into Joanna's thigh. She cried out, having never experienced so much pain passed out.  
Jonathan fired a magnum round into the Skedar's head. Joanna heard the blast and the dying roar. She never saw of heard the Mauler blast that hit Jonathan in the forehead.  
  
"Joanna!" Velvet Dark was shaking her older sister, trying to revive her. The doctors had done what they could. Now why wasn't she awake?  
Joanna finally opened her olive eyes. They were glassy but focused soon.  
"Velvet," She said thickly. "What happened?"  
"The Skedar attacked while trying to kill you." Velvet said.  
"Did you get them?" Joanna asked trying to stand. She could, but the bite went deep and produced a shotgun blast going off in her leg every time she put it down.  
"Yes. Don't try to walk too much. You could start to bleed again."  
"Where's Jonathan?" Joanna asked.  
Velvet only looked at the floor.  
"Velvet?" Joanna asked.  
"Joanna," Velvet said, softly. "Jonathan's dead."  
Joanna tried to stumble back into a chair, but missed. "You Skedar bastards, you killed my love..." she whispered and then she said it louder as if she were drunk. "You Skedar bastards, you killed my love!" Then, she began to break down and cry. "You Skedar bastards..."  
Velvet held her sister tight as she wept over her lost husband.  
Jonathan was buried in space as all great heroes were. The torpedo like casket flew out and disappeared just as the sun peaked over the side of the Earth.  
From the burial ship, a tear fell from Joanna's cheek on to the brass plate that read "Jonathan Dark. 1995-2024. Beloved husband of Joanna Dark."  
She still couldn't believe he was gone, never to be seen again...  
  
End of chapter. Me: Oh, my god, what have I done? My Conscience: What you had to do. What you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live.  
Don't mind that. I have those little conversations with myself often. I find I'm a great conversationalist that way. But, in any case, how was it? Please review. I accept all suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Truce

Chapter 2: The truce AN: I own nothing but a few names and characters.  
  
Four months later  
"What are we doing here?" Joanna Dark said in the council chambers of the whit house  
"Maybe they're celebrating our work and giving us a grant." Velvet suggested. The Institute was currently under a slight money crunch.  
"That suits me." Foster said. "I just bought a boat."  
"This better be good. "Grimshaw said. "I'm supposed to be teaching a seminar at the academy."  
"Maybe it's a new declaration," Linda Parker from the device labs said.  
"If we were at war, we'd know about it by now." Robin Taylor from holography said. "And we wouldn't be here."  
"If we're all here, where's Elvis?" Velvet asked.  
"Captain Elvis." Joanna said. "On assignment. Where's Daniel?"  
As she sat down, Velvet whispered into her ear "Bitch alert, 10 o' clock."  
Sure enough, there she was. Still alive and more sober looking then ever, Cassandra De Vries, flanked by two of her bodyguards who looked sulky to give up their shotguns.  
Then, the President's secretary came in. "This briefing is ified. There will be no recording devices. Ladies and gentlemen, the President."  
They all stood as the President, Clay Montgomery (An original name given to the character the President in the game.) walked up to the lectern.  
"As you were." He said. "To break this down as easily as possible, the Skedar Empire has roughly five years of life left to it."  
Joanna was part of the collective gasp across the table.  
"For furthur details, I'm turning this over to the expert in this matter." Montgomery sat down and a new man took the stand on the lectern.  
"Good Morning." Daniel Carrington said. "Four months ago, a sensor station orbiting the Earth detected an explosion of the Skedar moon, Mahat, on of their key energy sources. It is believed to be caused by over mining and insufficient safety precautions. The moon's decimation has resulted in a deadly pollution of their ozone, poisoning their atmosphere. They will have depleted their supply of oxygen in approximately five standard years. Due to their enormous military budget, the Skedar have not the resources to combat this catastrophe. The Maians have the technology to correct the error, a technology the Skedar can't duplicate. Last month on behest of the foreign affairs minister of this planet I opened a dialogue with Krinnji, chancellor of the high council. He proposes to begin negotiations at once."  
"Negotiations for what?" Montgomery asked.  
"The dismantling of the human and Maian automated defenses along the Skedar Neutral Zone." Carrington said. "An end to almost four hundred years of hostility which the Skedar can no longer afford."  
"Mr. President," Foster said. "Are we talking about mothballing the military?"  
"Well our technological and scientific programs would not be affected," Montgomery said. "And dataDyne have shown what the Skedar technology can do,"  
Cassandra blushed at this.  
"I must protest!" Trent Easton's voice rang out like a gunshot. "To offer Skedar safe haven within our space is suicide! The Skedar race would become the alien trash of the known galaxy and if we dismantle the military, we'd be defenseless against an aggressive species with a foothold on our territory. The objective here is to bring them to their knees, or the closest thing they have to them. Then we'll be in a far better position to dictate terms."  
"Sir," Joanna said.  
"Miss Dark," Montgomery said.  
"The Skedar have never been trustworthy." Joanna said. "I'm forced to agree with Mr. Easton. This is a terrifying idea."  
"You're husband was killed by the Skedar, wasn't he, Miss Dark?" Cassandra said, with a nasty smile.  
Velvet felt Joanna stiffen. Now she was playing dirty. The subject of Jonathan was still very touchy for Joanna.  
"You, Miss Dark," Montgomery said. "Are to be our first olive branch to the Skedar."  
"We have volunteered to host the delegation during the negotiations." Carrington said.  
"Me?" Joanna was incredulous.  
"Well, there are Skedar who feel the same way about the peace treaty as yourself and Mr. Easton." Montgomery said "But they'll think twice about attacking while you have the chancellor."  
"I have personally vouched for you in this matter." Carrington said.  
"You..." Joanna said. "Have personally... vouched?"  
"You will extend the chancellor full diplomatic courtesy, Miss Dark." Montgomery said.  
"But a full ambassador would be better-"Joanna began.  
Montgomery rose sharply. "If there's no further business, I wish you all Godspeed. Thank you."  
As everyone left, Trent passed by Joanna. "I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or not, girl." He said.  
"I wouldn't." Velvet said darkly. (No pun intended.)  
Joanna looked at the lectern as soon as nearly everyone had left. "We volunteered?"  
"There's an old saying, Joanna." Carrington replied. "Only Nixon could go to China."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Joanna tried her best to suppress her rage.  
"Among the Skedar, you have become something of a legend." Carrington said. "You have earned their fear and more importantly, their respect. This will be vital to this missions success."  
"How could you vouch for me? That's..." Joanna groped for the words. "Arrogant presumption."  
"Joanna," Carrington said. "I was asked by my cousin to..."  
"I know your cousin's the goddamned foreign affairs minister, but you know how I feel about this." Joanna said. "They wanted to kill us, and did take some of us!"  
"All the Skedar didn't want the Cetan weapon, Joanna." Carrington said. "All the Skedar didn't kill Jonathan."  
"They're animals!" Joanna protested.  
"Jo, there's a historic occasion here." Carrington said.  
"Don't believe them!" Joanna was trembling with unbridled rage. "Don't trust them."  
"Joanna Dark," Now Carrington was serious. "They're dying."  
"LET THEM DIE!" Joanna hissed. She had not spoken these words voluntarily. Her mouth had developed a will of it s own and turned thief. "Has it occurred to you that my leave is coming in six weeks? I've done my bit for King and country."  
Joanna stormed out, too shocked at what she had done and too angry to care.  
  
Agent Dark. Mission log. 022 hours. I've never trusted Skedar and I never will. I've never been able to forgive them for Jonathan's death. My opinion to this mission to host the Skedar delegation is problematic at best. Daniel claims this could be a historic event and I wish I could believe him. How can history get past people like me?  
  
Two day later.  
Joanna stood outside the helipad of the Institute with every one else. They were all in full uniform and almost all of them armed. The guards had their standard AR34s while Joanna had her reliable Falcon 2 under her shoulder and a MagSec 4 at her hip in the event something bigger was required.  
The, almost without warning, the Skedar ship touched down, in to a brave new era or the deadliest conflict of Earth  
  
End of chapter  
To avoid confusion, the one hat was already sent in was prematurely sent. The author apologizes and answers questions to the review so gratefully accepted Peachrocks: Thank you for your suggestion and I never thought of that. However, as I'm sure you know, the idea of Jo/Jon siblingship (an original word!!) was abandoned and I used this. Makes it more interesting, doesn't it? Christalina: I only did what I had to do. Sorry about Jon, but it's compensated for later. Trust me. Obsidian13: As I mentioned earlier, the idea of Jo/Jon siblingship was abandoned and I used this. 


	3. Chapter 3: The delegation

Chapter 3: The delegation  
  
AN: I only own a few characters and names of weapons so don't get your hopes up. Also, re-read chapter 2. I updated it as I left it open-ended last time. Sorry! And in regards to a review, I only gave Jonathan Jo's last name because I believe that Jo said they were married, like in the end of Titanic.  
  
The chancellor of the Skedar high council stepped out into the sunlight of the planet Earth flanked by three advisors and two bodyguards.  
"Chancellor." Carrington said, in his white suit. "Welcome to Earth. Allow me to present my employees. David Foster, Harold Grimshaw, Robin Taylor, Linda Parker, and Joanna and Velvet Dark, our two best agents."  
"Mr. Carrington," The one that had to be Krinnji said very pleasantly. For a Skedar. "Face to face at last. You have my thanks. Allow me to present my daughter, Crinn."  
As he spoke, the smallest and by far the most graceful Skedar stepped out and bowed.  
"My military advisor, Brigadier Nakaal,"  
A huge and nasty looking one came out. Joanna's hand went slowly for her MagSec.  
"And this is General Ekinnj, my chief of staff."  
The last official Skedar came out and leveled up Joanna. "Miss Dark, I have so wanted to meet you."  
"I'm not quite sure how to take that." Joanna said, as her hand squeezed the butt of the pistol.  
"Sincere admiration, Miss Dark." Ekinnj said, almost six inches from her face as if her were testing her capacity to flinch "From one warrior to another."  
You're a murderer, not a warrior. Joanna wanted to protest but said instead "This way. I think you might enjoy a brief tour."  
  
Four hours later  
  
The full delegation and the Institute employees sat around the table in the redecorated mess hall as the writers poured the blue liquid that was Maian ale. As soon as Krinnji had his, he lifted his glass. "I offer a toast." He said. "The undiscovered country." Seeing as the entire table was looking at him oddly, he added "The future." All the glasses went up and followed suit. "Hamlet, Act III, scene I." Grimshaw said. Joanna blinked. She never knew Grimshaw, or the Skedar for that matter read Shakespeare. "To be, or not to be." Ekinnj followed up. "That, Miss Dark is the question that preoccupies our people. We need breathing room." "Earth." Joanna quoted. "Hitler. 1938." Ekinnj blinked. "I beg your pardon?" Joanna sighed. She had to remember that they may have read Hamlet, but they hadn't gone through old man Banes' history class. "Perhaps we are looking at something of the future here." Foster said. "Tell me, Miss Dark." Ekinnj said. "Would you be willing to give up the Institute?" Carrington coughed at the other side of the table. "I believe Joanna thinks that the Institute's mission has always been one of peace." "I believe that peace should not always be obtained through force as..." Joanna began. "Oh, come, come now, Miss Dark." Ekinnj said. "This dinner is off the record, you needn't mince words. In any case, all warriors are cold warriors." "We believe that all planet have a sovereign claim to inalienable human rights." Velvet said. "In alien." Crinn said. "If you could only hear yourselves. Human rights. The government is merely a Homo sapiens only club." "In any case," Nakaal said. "We know where this is leading: The annihilation of our culture." "That's not true!" Carrington said. "No?" Nakaal said. "No." Joanna said. "We are merely interested in technological advancement and scientific..." "Science!" Ekinnj countered. "A great deal of science went into the construction of you RC-P120, I daresay!" After a short silence, Krinnji spoke. "Well, I see we have a long way to go."  
  
"We must do this again." Joann mocked courtesy as the Skedar left. Krinnji went up to her and spoke silently. "You don't trust me, do you? I don't blame you. If there is to be a brave new world, our generation is going to have the hardest time living in it." He left and Ekinnj went up to Joanna. "Well, that was kind. Parting is such sweet sorrow. Have we not heard the chimes at midnight?" He left as well and the Skedar vessel took off. A collective sigh of relief went through the employees. "Thank God." Linda said. "Did you see the way they eat?" Velvet made a very disgusted face. "Terrible table manners." Grimshaw said. "I doubt our own behavior will justify the motives of..." Carrington began. "I'm gonna sleep this off." Joanna said. "Please let me know if there's any other way we can screw up tonight." "I'm gonna find a pot of black coffee." Foster said.  
  
Agent Dark. Mission log. 049 hours. The Institute hosted the Skedar delegation to dinner last night. Our manners weren't exactly Emily Post. Note to kitchens, Maian ale never to be served at diplomatic functions.  
  
Grimshaw's hands trembled over the keyboard. The hooded figure wanted something and was capable of killing him if he didn't comply. He handed over a small data wafer. "Here, take it!" He pleaded. "Just don't hurt me!" "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, you're dead." The figure said and pistol-whipped the hacker.  
  
Joanna shut off her log recorder and went to her bed. She undressed. She never saw the need of pajamas and if she was needed, she had plenty of clean clothes. She slipped her loaded Falcon 2 under her pillow and nestled under the covers. She kissed the small hologram of Jonathan good night and went to sleep. Her CI communicator beeped in her ear. Joanna cringed and hit it. "What?" She said, aggravated. "Joanna, would you mind coming down to the Institute?" Carrington said. "There's something I'd like you to see."  
  
End of chapter Ok, Your turn. Time for reviews. The last ones kept this story going, I almost deleted it. So, please, review. I accept all suggestions short of "Go fuck yourself." 


	4. Chapter 4: The attack

Chapter 4: The Attack  
  
AN: I only own characters and weapons. Boo-hoo.  
  
Joanna Dark entered the situation room in the Institute. It was a large room with many consoles and monitors, the Skedar ship in orbit on the main one. "Ah, Joanna." Carrington said. "Daniel, this better be good," Joanna said. "I'm so damned tired..." "We were reading a great deal of radiation similar to the holograph technology." Carrington said.  
"Where?" Joanna said.  
"Strangely enough, it seemed to be coming from us." Carrington said. "The holograph systems were off though."  
"Velvet, you know anything about a radiation surge?" Joanna asked.  
"Nope." Velvet asked.  
"Foster, how 'bout you?" Joanna continued.  
"Only the size of my head." Foster replied.  
"I know what you mean." Joanna said.  
On the main screen a missile streaked out and impacted on the side of the Skedar ship with white-hot force.  
"What the hell..." Joanna said.  
"We fired on the Chancellors ship!" Carrington said as the alarm sounded.  
Foster yelled into the intercom. "Missile bay, please confirm! Have we fired?"  
"No, sir." The technician on the other end said. "According to inventory, we're still fully loaded."  
Another missile detonated on the ship.  
"Who's doing that?" Joanna yelled.  
"Damage to the vessel is severe." Velvet said. "They've lost gravity and are slowly losing life support. Jo, they never even raised their shields."  
  
Nub, a young Skedar floated around the docking bay as a new craft landed and a figure in a Carrington Institute environmental uniform stepped out. The helmet's visor was down, so the face couldn't be seen.  
The person drew the newest experimental weapon from a holster: The Fostergrade M450, a brand new attempt at a laser pistol. The magnified beam of light streaked out and hit Nub in the forehead. The person continued on through out the vessel, killing every Skedar in sight. A few fired Maulers, but the shots bounced off the person's shield and the Skedar paid with their lives for their failure.  
Then, he saw the man he wanted to see, Chancellor Krinnji. He killed the two bodyguards and fired a final shot that hit Krinnji in the chest.  
His job done, the assassin went back to the shuttle from whence he came.  
  
"It's hard to make out," Joanna said, monitoring the communications bands. "There's been some weapons firing and a great deal of shouting."  
"She's still listing," Foster said as he saw the great ship reeling after the disruption of the missiles.  
Then the snarling face of Ekinnj came on "Have you not a shred of decency in you, Dark?!" He roared. "You must forgive me, not being human, I sometimes you're your sense of humor rather difficult to follow. We come in peace and you blatantly defy that peace! For that, I shall blow you into oblivion!"  
"We haven't fired!" Joanna protested.  
"Jo," Grimshaw said, his voice low and his face white. "According to the database, we have. Twice."  
"They're coming about!" Foster said, suddenly.  
Sure enough, the huge vessel came around and the weapon points began to glow.  
"They're preparing to fire." Joanna said.  
"Shields up, Mr. Carrington?" Foster said.  
"Daniel, our shields—"Joanna had begun to break a sweat. "If they hit us with our shields down..."  
"Shields up, Mr. Carrington?" Foster said, nervously.  
"Signal our surrender." Carrington said.  
"Daniel????" Joanna gasped.  
"We surrender!" Carrington snapped.  
Joanna conveyed the message on to the Skedar ship. They got the message and broke off the attack.  
"I'm going aboard." Joanna said, putting her Falcon on the table. "Daniel, take care of the Institute."  
Carrington stepped in front of her. "I was responsible for getting into this." He said. "I'll go."  
"No, you won't." Joanna said. "You'll be responsible for getting me out of this. I won't be the instigator of a full scale war on the eve of universal peace."  
"Perhaps you're right." Carrington said and patted her once, firmly on the shoulder blade. Joanna frowned. He'd never done this before, not even on her fist mission. She shrugged it off, as time was of the essence. "Velvet, tell them I'm coming and tell them I'm unarmed." Joanna took a nearby first aid kit. "They may need medical help over there."  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Wow!  
  
I enjoyed writing this! I hope you enjoyed reading it and you know what to do. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrest

Chapter 5: The Arrest  
  
AN: I only own characters, weapons and locations.  
  
Joanna Dark stepped out of the Institute's shuttle onto the Skedar ship's landing bay. A furious Nakaal greeted her.  
"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!!!!!!!" He roared.  
"I give you my word, I don't know what's happened." Joanna said. "I'm here to help."  
Nakaal snarled. "Follow me." He led her down the corridor Joanna remembered from when she was held by the Skedar. This wasn't the same ship, but it was of the same class.  
She entered a cabin to find Crinn cradling her injured father.  
"Chancellor Krinnji!" Joanna said, aghast. "What happened?"  
"You dare feign ignorance!" Ekinnj said. "With a direct missile hit, you crippled our entire gravitational field. And one of your Institute employees came aboard wearing magnetic boots and did this..."  
"Aren't you carrying a surgeon?" Joanna said.  
"We were." Ekinnj said. "Until this disgrace!"  
"Well, then for God sakes man, let me help!" Joanna said.  
Ekinnj nodded and Joanna ran a small scanner over Krinnji's body. "I've got a pulse, we can move him. I'm going to need some light. Can we get him onto this table?" She pointed to the illuminated table in the middle of the room.  
The Skedar lifted the injured chancellor onto the table.  
Joanna pulled out a hypo syringe. "Hold him." She said. "Hold him while I stabilize him." She injected the small needle and ran the scanner over him again. "Sweet Jesus," She whispered.  
"Can you..." Nakaal said, subdued.  
"Brigadier, I don't even know his anatomy." Joann said. "His wounds aren't closing. Hell, he's gone into some kind of damned arrest!" She began pumping where she saw the heart was without any effect. "He's not responding."  
She hit the huge Skedar on the heart to get it moving again. Krinnji gasped, his eyes opened and he put a huge hand behind Joanna's head.  
"Don't let it end this way, Joanna," He pleaded and his hand went limp.  
"I've lost him." Joanna breathed.  
Ekinnj clapped his hands once and two guards seized Joanna. "In accordance with your own law, I'm placing you under arrest. You're charged with assassinating our Chancellor of the high council."  
"I tried to save him," Joanna protested as she was hauled off to the brig.  
  
"She's been arrested," Velvet said, softly.  
"We can't let her be taken back as a prisoner!" Foster said.  
"How do you propose to stop them?" Carrington asked. "Opening fire will not retrieve her and an armed conflict is exactly what Joanna wanted to prevent. Nor can we take a shuttle over as the ship has raised her shields. However, we will be able to monitor her movements."  
"How?" Grimshaw asked.  
"Time is precious, Mr. Grimshaw." Carrington said. "We must endeavor tom piece together what happened tonight. According to our database, we fired those missiles."  
"No way!" Foster said.  
"I sympathize, Mr. Foster." Carrington said. "But we need evidence. Please accompany me."  
They walked towards an elevator.  
"What if we can't piece together what happened?" Velvet asked.  
"In that case, Velvet," Carrington said, "It resides in the purview of the diplomats."  
  
"The chancellor of the high council is dead!" The Skedar ambassador, Urgon shouted in the President's office. "The result of an unprovoked attack while he came to see you, under a flag of truce on a mission of peace! Joanna Dark was legally arrested for the crime. May I remind you that she boarded the Skedar vessel of her own free will? None of these facts are in dispute, Mr. President!"  
"I've already ordered a full scale investigation. "Montgomery said. "In the meantime,"  
"In the meantime, we expect you to abide by the articles of your own law." Urgon roared. "Joanna Dark will stand trial for the assassination of Chancellor Krinnji!"  
"Out of the question." Montgomery said. "Mr. Scott, there must be some way to extradite her,"  
"The evidence against her is entirely circumstantial. "The Canadian ambassador said. "I can't give any opinion on behalf of my government."  
"What's the position of the Mexican government, Mr. Ramirez?"  
"I must concur with my colleagues." Ramirez said.  
"But you can't possibly believe that Joanna Dark killed the chancellor of the high council." Montgomery said.  
"Mr. President," Ramirez said. "I don't know what to believe."  
"I'm waiting for your answer, sir." Urgon said.  
"This President is not above the law." Montgomery said.  
Urgon bowed and left.  
"Mr. President," His secretary said. "The NSA head and the chief of strategies are here to see you."  
"Send them in." Montgomery said.  
Trent Easton and the chief strategist came in and sat down.  
After the customary niceties, Trent spoke. "Mr. President, we can't allow our citizens to be abducted."  
"Yes, I know." Montgomery said. "But I'm forced to conform to our own law."  
"Sir, if you'd direct your attention to Colonel West," Trent said.  
"We've devised operation Retrieve," West, the strategist said as he took out a billboard. "Based on the rising danger of terrorism between the Skedar Empire and Earth. We can go in, rescue the hostage and get within 24 hours with an acceptable loss in manpower and equipment. We have the technology to..."  
"Yes, I know." Montgomery said. "But suppose that you precipitate a full scale war?"  
"Then, quite frankly, sir," West said. "We can clean their chronometers."  
"Mr. President," Ramirez said. "They are vulnerable. There will never be a better time."  
"The longer we wait, the less accessible the hostage will be." Trent said.  
"Thank you, Mr. Easton." Montgomery said. "Thank you, gentlemen. That'll be all for now."  
Everyone left except Trent, who turned. What he said wasn't just because Joanna wasn't beautiful. "Mr. President, she's literally saved this planet."  
"Yes, I know." Montgomery said. "Now she's going to save it again by standing trial."  
  
Velvet put down her earpiece. "The President says we are to give up our investigation."  
"We can't abandon Joanna!" Grimshaw said.  
"Of course not!" Velvet said.  
"Two hundred years ago," Linda said. "Workers who felt their livelihood threatened by machines flung their wooded shoes called sabots into the machines to stop them Hence the word 'sabotage'."  
"We're experiencing technical malfunctions." Velvet grinned. "Backup systems not responding."  
"Excellent!" Grimshaw said. "I-I mean, too bad."  
  
"Mr. President," Crinn said over a two-way visual transmitter. "I've been named chancellor in my father's place."  
"Madame chancellor," Montgomery said. "You have my sincerest condolences on your recent loss. I want to assure you that this shameful deed..."  
"Mr. President, let us come to the point." Crinn said. "You want this conference to go forward, so did my father. I will attend in one week on one condition. We will not extradite the prisoner and you will not make any attempt to rescue her in a military operation. We would consider any such attempt an act of war."  
"We hope you'll be our guest here in Washington..." Montgomery began.  
"After recent events, you will understand if I prefer a neutral sit and in the interests of security, let us keep the location secret for now."  
"As you wish madam chancellor." Montgomery said.  
  
As the transmission faded on the other end, Nakaal rolled out a map.  
"Attack them now, while we still can!"  
"Attack or be slaves in their world!" Another soldier, Taklit said.  
"War is obsolete," Crinn said. "As we are in danger of becoming."  
"Better to die on our feet than live on our knees." Nakaal said.  
"That's not what my father wanted." Crinn said.  
"Your father was killed for what he wanted." Ekinnj said from the darkness.  
"The peace conference will go forward." Crinn said. "Dark. Joanna Dark will pay for my father's death."  
  
"It's as I said, Mr. Carrington." Foster said. "Inventory counts every missile."  
"But the database insists we fired." Carrington said. "One computer is lying."  
"A computer doesn't lie!" Foster said.  
"Exactly." Carrington said. "Therefore we must inspect each missile visually."  
"That could take hours!" Foster said."  
"Nevertheless." Carrington said.  
"And if they're all there?" Foster said.  
"Then someone forged an entry in the database." Carrington said as Velvet slid down.  
"Krinnji's daughter has been named chancellor." She said. "It was on the news."  
"I'll bet that Skedar bitch killed her father!" Foster said.  
"He own father?" Carrington said.  
"It's an old story." Velvet said.  
"They don't place the same value on life as we do," Foster said. "You now that. Take my word, she didn't shed a fucking tear!"  
"That's hardly conclusive as Skedar have no tear ducts." Carrington said. "Velvet, any response to our inquires?"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"And?" Carrington said.  
"We're experiencing technical difficulties, sir." Velvet said, happily.  
"Interesting." Carrington grinned. "Very well. For 24 hours, we'll agree this conversation never took place."  
"A lie?" Velvet said.  
"An omission." Carrington said.  
"But in 24 hours, we won't have a clue where Joanna is!" Foster said.  
"I know exactly where she'll be." Carrington said.  
"You do?" Foster said. "Where?"  
  
End of chapter  
You know what to do. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Trial

Chapter 6: The trial  
  
AN: Do I have to say it? I own very little?  
  
Joanna rode up on the small elevator into the Skedar courtroom. It was a large, circular and dimly lit room, save for the blue spotlight that was on Joanna. Ekinnj spoke his case. "The state will show that the Carrington Institute fired on the Skedar delegation vessel without provocation, the chancellor and his advisors having been lulled into a false sense of security with an invitation to a state dinner at the Institute that same evening." "Call your first witness." The judge said. A single armed Skedar came up. Joanna assumed his arm was amputated by who ever killed Krinnji. "After the first shot, we lost our gravitational field." The warrior said. "I found myself weightless and unable to function. The, an Institute employee came walking towards me." "Or perhaps, the person merely wore an Institute uniform." Joanna's Skedar lawyer, a certain Colonel Azerim said.  
"That remark is purely speculative." Ekinnj said. "I move that it should be stricken from the record."  
"Col. Azerim, we are interested in facts, not theories." The judge said.  
"If the gravitational unit was not functioning," Azerim said. "How could this person be walking?"  
Bless him, Joanna thought. He was trying. He was actually trying. Suddenly she caught herself. She had just complimented a Skedar!  
"The assassin appeared to be wearing magnetic boots." The warrior said  
Carrington frowned as the employees of the Institute watched on the main screen. "Gravity boots," He muttered. They were a new Maian gadget that enabled the user to walk in negative gravity environments, such as outer space.  
"Joanna Dark," Ekinnj said. "Would you be so kind as to give me your current medical status?"  
"Aside from a slight control complex, I'd say pretty good." Joanna replied.  
This was rewarded with laughs from the Skedar in the audience.  
"You have a singular wit, Miss Dark." Ekinnj said.  
"For almost two years, I've been the Carrington Institute's top agent." Joanna continued. "In six weeks, I temporarily stand down?"  
"Temporarily stand...." Ekinnj frowned at the idiom.  
"I take a leave of absence." Joanna said.  
"Ah." Ekinnj said. "You know, I believe you consumed rather generous amounts of Maian ale on the night in question, am I correct?"  
"Objection!" Azerim said.  
"Sustained." The judge said, tiredly.  
"We all did!" Joanna said. "All of us."  
"Was Chancellor Krinnji alive when you found him?" Ekinnj said.  
"Barely." Joanna tried not to shudder as she recalled the moment his hand went limp in her hair.  
"Now, be careful miss Dark. "Ekinnj said. "Have you in your past saved anyone as barely alive as he?"  
Yes, she had. Joanna had save Elvis' life in Area 51 and he was even less alive that Krinnji had been, but that was with an automated med pack.  
"I didn't have the medical knowledge I needed for Skedar anatomy." Joanna said. "My degree isn't in medicine and I'm not too sure about my bedside manner."  
"Based on your parents' medical history, your human ailment arthritis runs in you family." Ekinnj said. "May I ask, do your hands shake?"  
"Objection!" Azerim said.  
"I was nervous!" Joanna said.  
"No." Ekinnj said. "You were incompetent." He yelled louder for the court to hear. "You were incompetent! A direct result of young age combined with drink. The court will have to decide."  
"I tried to save him!" Joanna's voice broke. "I was desperate to save him! He was the last best hope we had for peace. You were there!"  
"The witness is excused." The judge said.  
"Miss Dark," Ekinnj continued. "What would one of the great authors of Earth say? Let us sit upon the ground and tell sad stories of the death of kings. Tell us your sad story. Tell us of how you planned to take revenge for the death of your husband."  
"That's not true!" Joanna said.  
"Objection!" Azerim said. "Joanna Dark has not been identified as the assassin!"  
"Sustained." The judge said.  
"I offer into the record this excerpt from the prisoners personal log." Ekinnj motioned to the other side of the courtroom.  
"I've never trusted Skedar," Joanna's voice filtered over the speakers. Her blood ran cold in her veins as the log continued, spelling doom for her. "And I never will. I've never been able to forgive them for Jonathan's death."  
The court rumbled in anger as the log played over again.  
Velvet began to cry as she watched and out in orbit, Elvis bowed his head, knowing his friend was beyond help.  
"Are those your words?" Ekinnj said.  
"Those words were spoken by me." Joanna said, softly.  
"Objection!" Azerim said. "My clients political views are not on trial!"  
"On the contrary!" Ekinnj said. "Joanna Dark's view and motives are indeed at the very heart of the matter! This woman's record shows her to be an insubordinate, unprincipled career mind opportunist with a history of violating the chain of command whenever it suited her!"  
"I can't deny it." Joanna said.  
"You were demoted?"  
"Yes." Joanna replied.  
"For insubordination?" Ekinnj said.  
"On occasion, I have disobeyed orders." Joanna said. Before she was about to add "When others were in danger." Ekinnj interjected.  
"And were you obeying or disobeying orders when you assassinated Chancellor Krinnji?"  
"I didn't know about the assassination until I boarded the ship." Joanna said.  
"Miss Dark," Ekinnj stepped in with the killer blow. "Are you aware that as the agent a mission is assigned to, you are responsible for the conduct of all Institute employees?"  
Joanna went pale and spoke softly. "As the agent responsible for the mission, I am responsible for the employees of the Institute."  
"And if it should be proven that Institute members did assassinate the chancellor, you would be responsible?"  
"Yes." Joanna said, softly.  
"Your honor," Ekinnj said. "The state rests."  
"I would like to not for the record that the evidence against my client is purely circumstantial." Azerim said. "I beg the court to take this into account before pronouncing its sentence."  
"So noted." The judge said and called a short recess, during which, before leaving Azerim went up to Joanna. "I'm sorry." He said and left Joanna with her thoughts.  
  
As court went back into play, the judge spoke his sentence.  
"It is the judgment of this court that we find the prisoner guilty as charged."  
Joanna closed her eyes and waited for the next sentence, of which she had no doubt. Death. Well, at least she'd be with Jonathan again.  
"Joanna Dark," The judge said. "In the interests of fostering amity for the forthcoming peace talks, the sentence of death is commuted."  
Angry roars erupted from the audience as Joanna breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't going to die.  
"I have conversed with the justice affairs minister on your own planet and agreed to turn you over to them." The judge said. "It is the decision of both courts that without possiblilty of reprieve or parole that you be taken to the Antarctic penal colony of Ice Station Gulag there to spend the rest of your natural life."  
The bottom of Joanna's stomach landed in the soles of her shoes as the gavel banged.  
  
End of chapter.  
  
Uh-oh. Joanna in prison! This isn't a very good place by the way, so please review! And read! Find out what happens! It's good and it involves a prelude to the chase I mentioned in Chapter 1. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Gulag

Chapter 7: The Gulag  
  
AN: We all know it, regarding my ownership.  
  
From the safety of the Institute, the employees watched in horror as Joanna was taken away.  
  
"Station Gulag?" Velvet said, aghast.  
  
"Known throughout the world as the criminal's graveyard." Foster said grimly.  
  
"Better to kill her now and get it over with." Grimshaw said.  
  
Carrington remained silent. Ice Station Gulag was the most feared prison on Earth, located six hundred miles from the side of Antarctica facing the Pacific. Nobody had escaped for nothing could survive on the surface. Nobody stayed long either. Either they were killed by their fellow prisoners, forced to the surface as punishment or died from the cold in their sleep.  
  
He stood and spoke softly. "Velvet, the missile hit once again."  
  
Velvet tapped a few buttons and the view screen lit up.  
  
The missile streaked up ward and detonated against the Skedar hull, just as it had a week ago.  
  
"It is the Institute." Velvet sighed. "We fired."  
  
"That's not possible," Foster said. "All weapons visually accounted for, sir."  
  
"An ancestor of mine maintained," Carrington said. "If you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."  
  
"What does that mean?" Linda said.  
  
"It means if we didn't fire those missiles, someone else did." Carrington said.  
  
"Well, they didn't fire on themselves," Foster said. "And there was no one else present,"  
  
"There was an enormous radiation surge." Carrington said.  
  
"Not from us!" Foster said.  
  
"A surge that big could only be produced by a hologram." Grimshaw said. "And all the hologram systems were off."  
  
"A local holovision station?" Velvet said. They had problems like this before with the new holovision broadcasters.  
  
"The nearest one is too far away," Carrington said. "Very near us, possibly just outside the Institute."  
  
"If there was anyone outside the Institute, the guards would have seen them."  
  
"Would they?" Carrington said.  
  
Velvet thought for a moment. "An RL-420." This was a fairly new portable missile launcher that could fit on the back of a truck and launch any type of missile with unlimited range as well as a dataDyne tracking system similar to that on a CMP-150.  
  
"An RL-420." Carrington said.  
  
"Cloaked?" Linda said.  
  
"No weapon can fire when the owner is cloaked," Foster said.  
  
"All things being equal, Mr. Foster," Carrington said. "I would agree. However, all things not being equal, this one can."  
  
"We have to inform the white house!" Velvet said.  
  
"Inform them of what!" Foster said. "A new weapon that is invisible? Raving lunatics, that's what they'll call us. They'll say we're so desperate to exonerate Joanna that we'll say anything."  
  
"And they would be right." Carrington said. "We have no evidence. Only a theory that happens to fit the facts."  
  
"Assuming you're right," Velvet said. "Why would they merely disable the ship?"  
  
"The Institute will be searched with a fine tooth comb." Carrington said. "You'll be in charge, Velvet."  
  
"I don't get it." Grimshaw said. "If someone else did fire those missiles, surely the assassin went over from wherever they came from, not the Institute."  
  
"You're forgetting something, Mr. Grimshaw." Carrington pointed at a console. "According to our database, we fired those missiles. If we did, the killers are here. If we didn't, whoever altered the database is here. In either case, what we are looking for is here."  
  
"What are we looking for?" Foster said.  
  
"Velvet?" Carrington said.  
  
"A pair of gravity boots." Velvet replied.  
  
Joanna trudged through he snow with fourteen other convicts, al chained together until they reached a huge, gray, dark metallic building.  
  
A large Russian came out and called out against the wind. "This is the penal colony Ice Station Gulag. There is no stockade, no guard tower, and no electronic frontier. Only a perimeter of border guards and automated defenses prevent escape. Punishment means exile from prison to the surface. On the surface, nothing can survive."  
  
As he spoke, a wiry prisoner, stripped of his protective clothing was thrown out. Joanna pulled her coat tighter against herself.  
  
"Work well," the Russian said. "And you will be treated well. Work badly and you will die."  
  
They all filed into the dark, dingy interior. The place was huge with cells and corridors.  
  
Joanna bumped into a huge mass and looked up into the face of a seemingly ten foot tall German.  
  
"Guten tag, Fraulien." He said.  
  
"Oh, my God." Joanna said.  
  
The German began to babble in his own language.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't take linguistics." Joanna said, trying to reason with the huge man.  
  
It didn't work as he hauled her up into the air and shook her.  
  
"If this is your spot, I'll move on." Joanna said.  
  
"He wants your obedience to the Brotherhood of Criminals." A dark haired Californian said with a cigar in his mouth.  
  
"He's got it." Joanna said.  
  
"And your coat." The Californian said.  
  
"I'm afraid not," Joanna said. "Besides, it wouldn't fit."  
  
"Grunter," One blonde haired, tall man said and began talking in German. Was it just Joanna, or did he resemble Jonathan?  
  
The German set Joanna down and sulked off.  
  
"Thanks." Joanna said.  
  
"I'm Nathan Winchester." The blonde man said.  
  
"And I'm Marshall Fearing." The Californian said. "You're Joanna Dark, I presume."  
  
"How do you know that?" Joanna said.  
  
"We don't get many presidential assassins." Fearing said.  
  
"I didn't kill him," Joanna said.  
  
"Of course not." Fearing said.  
  
"But there's a reward for your death." Nathan said.  
  
"Figures." Joanna said. "I've been set up all along."  
  
"Somebody out there wants you out of the way," Fearing said.  
  
"Well, what are you two in for?" Joanna asked.  
  
"Well, I was accused of smuggling, Miss Dark." Nathan said. He was quite a gentleman.  
  
"Call me Jo. It saves time and breath."  
  
"I was convicted of murder." Fearing said. "Guilty as charged."  
  
"How much time's left in your sentences?" Joanna asked.  
  
Nathan laughed an empty laugh. "Don't you know? Everyone here is here for life."  
  
Aggravated, Velvet slammed the cupboard closed in the mess hall.  
  
"Any progress?" Carrington asked.  
  
"No." Velvet said. "We have a work force of three hundred turning their quarters inside out, but the killer may still be among them. Surely the assassin disposed of the boots by now. Wouldn't it have been smart to leave them on Krinnji's ship?"  
  
"Even logic has to give way to physics." Carrington said. "Gravity hadn't been restored by the time he escaped. Without the bots, he would have been caught."  
  
Grimshaw extended thumb and forefinger in the shape of a gun. "Why not simply take a laser and vaporize them?" he asked.  
  
Velvet went to a nearby weapons locker. Inside were twin Falcon 2s, a silencer and scope each with two extra magazines, an AR34 with a spare clip, 2 combat knives and a laser. She strapped the laser on her wrist and pointed it at a nearby pot. "Like this?"  
  
She fired, turning the pot into a puddle of molten stainless steel as the alarm went off.  
  
Velvet turned the alarm off and put the laser back. "At ease." She said. "As you know, no one can fire an unauthorized weapon in the Institute. Suppose when they returned, the assassin threw the boots into the refuse,"  
  
"I'm have in the refuse searched." Carrington said.  
  
"But the incinerator..." Velvet began.  
  
"All Institute-issue clothing is fireproof." Carrington said. "If my guess is right, those boots will cling to the killer's neck like a leech. He can't have made his escape without them nor could he throw them out the window for all to see. Those boots are here, somewhere."  
  
Linda ran in with two guards toting AR34s and her with a Falcon 2 with a scope.  
  
"Did some one fire a...." She began.  
  
"It's nothing," Grimshaw waved her away. "It's nothing."  
  
"Who fired that..." Foster ran in  
  
"Ah, Mr. Foster." Carrington said. "I believe you're having trouble with the power relays. How much time do you require for repair?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong..." Foster began.  
  
"Mr. Foster," Carrington said. "If we call off our investigation, the assassin will find a way to dispose of his incriminating footwear and we will never see Joanna alive again."  
  
"...Could take weeks, sir." Foster finished and left.  
  
"Velvet, tell the White house our power relays are malfunctioning." Carrington said.  
  
"A lie?" Velvet asked.  
  
"An error." Carrington replied.  
  
"You understand, we've lost all contact with Joanna," Velvet replied.  
  
"Yes, she's very heavily guarded at the moment." Carrington said. "But if I know Joanna, by now she's deep into planning her escape."  
  
The punch landed hard on Joanna's jaw that sent her staggering back into the crowd who pushed her back into the fight.  
  
Her opponent was probably the result of bacteriological experiment gone wrong. Why he was here, Joanna didn't want to know.  
  
"You got him, Jo!" Nathan called. "You got him where you want him!"  
  
The large thing beat Joanna down to the ground, where she noticed that his knees weren't protected.  
  
She kicked both of them hard.  
  
The thing groaned and fell, still groaning.  
  
Joanna got up and went to a quiet corner.  
  
"You ok, Jo?" Nathan asked.  
  
"I think so," Joanna replied.  
  
"They'll respect you now." Fearing said, a new cigar between his teeth.  
  
"That's a comfort." Joanna said. "I was lucky that thing had knees."  
  
"That wasn't his knee." Fearing said. "Not all biological experiments keep their genitals in the same place. But when whoever it is makes their move, you won't be here to ask if he's the one. You wanna get outta here?"  
  
"There's got to be a way," Joanna said.  
  
Night fell and the cold set in. In order to pas the time and help them fall asleep, Joanna told Nathan in the next bunk of the whole Skedar/ Maian conflict over the Cetan weapon.  
"What a way to finish." Nathan said. "Six weeks before leave."  
"I'm not finished yet." Joanna said.  
"Speak for yourself." Nathan said. "One day, one night," He made a cutthroat gesture.  
"Nathan," Joanna said. "Are you afraid of the future?"  
"I believe that was the general idea I was trying to convey," Nathan said as he shifted on the unforgiving mattress."  
"I don't mean this future," Joanna said.  
"What is this?" Nathan said. "Multiple choice?"  
"Some people are afraid." Joanna said. "Of what might happen. I was terrified."  
"What terrified you, specifically?" Nathan asked. "If I may ask."  
"No more neutral zone." Joanna said. "I was used to hating Skedar. It never even occurred to me to take Krinnji at his word."  
"Try not to be too hard on yourself, Jo." Nathan said. "I'm sure you all felt exactly the same."  
"No." Joanna said. "Somebody felt a lot worse. I'm beginning to understand why."  
"Well," Nathan said. "If you got any bright ideas, now's the time."  
"Time's the problem." Joanna said. "You and I are nothing. But I heard the judge. The peace conference is on again. Whoever killed Krinnji is bound to attempt another assassination. Now, if we can get out of here,"  
A rattling came from the other side of the room. Nathan and Joanna pretended to sleep, while Joanna grabbed a sharp rock and tensed, waiting...  
"Jo," The weight that came suddenly on her said. "It's me, Marshall." Sure enough, Fearing was on top of her. His cigar was gone, but the smell wasn't. "Listen, nobody has ever escaped from Ice Station Gulag."  
"Except us," Joanna said.  
"It's possible," Fearing said. "I know how to get outside the patrol border."  
"How do we fit in?" Joanna asked.  
"Getting outside the patrol border is easy," Fearing said. "But after that, you have to get us to Palmer, it's an old American station where we can get off this over sized ice cube. Can you?"  
"It's possible," Joanna said.  
"I can't make it alone," Fearing said. "And you're the likeliest candidate to come into this hellhole for months."  
"Candidate for what?" Joanna asked.  
Fearing pressed his cold lips against Joanna's. She was caught off guard and let the rock fall. Nathan rolled his eyes in the next bunk.  
"Meet me at the mess hall at 7:00 sharp." Fearing said. "I'll see you there. Don't disappoint me."  
When he left, Nathan spoke up. "What is it with you?" He said.  
"Still think we're finished?" Joanna said.  
"More that ever." Nathan replied.  
  
End Of Chapter  
Ok, review time. But take in mind; the next chapter has a chase in it, but not THE chase. You'll know when that is. 


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape

Chapter 8: The Escape  
  
AN: We all know it, regarding my ownership.  
  
Velvet continued her painstaking examination of the hangars. She had gone through pretty much all of it, and she hadn't found one blasted thing. She stood up and stretched. All this bending over really hurt her back. (AN: This is an ailment that I suffer from so please, be tolerant.) She took a sip of her coffee and noticed in her peripheral vision a spot of brown. She went over and took a look. It wasn't dirt; it was too hard to be that. She put it on a small slide for a microscope and went to see Carrington.  
  
"Skedar blood." Carrington said as he looked at the slide under his microscope. "They must have walked through it when it was floating and tracked it back here." Velvet said. "This is the first bit of evidence which supports our theory." Carrington said. "Now we go to the White House," Velvet said. "Now, we expand our search to include uniforms." Carrington said. "All...uniforms?" Velvet's chocolate eyes widened. Carrington gave her a gaze that meant "All uniforms."  
  
Velvet leaned against a pillar in the guard's quarters. She had supervised the search everywhere. Wardrobe, mess hall, recycling plant, sickbay, operations room, observation hall, equipment tubes, power relays. Few places remained unsearched. Velvet closed her eyes and just as she was about to drift off, a guard called out. "Sir!"  
Velvet came at a run. The guard stuck a boot on the locker door. It stayed there, defying gravity.  
  
Joanna and Nathan made their way to the mess hall at 6:59 in the morning. They went into the back and helped with the seemingly endless dishes. They saw Fearing almost immediately.  
He took the two bottles of cleaning fluid and dumped them down the drain when nobody was looking.  
He beckoned for Joanna and Nathan to follow him to get more cleaning fluid.  
In the dark utility room, Fearing took out a small vial of clear fluid and poured it onto their leg chains and irons.  
The joints melted away and they were free. Fearing took out a small bundle and opened it.  
He gave each of them a snowsuit made of various materials. Joanna donned one that resembled her Institute snowsuit. (AN: Joanna wears this in the beginning of Air Base and in all of Crash Site.)  
They also received a small satchel with a grappling hook inside as well as some emergency rations, a lighter and a vari pistol. (AN: This is basically a flare gun.)  
They stepped out into the open and proceeded out into whatever awaited them.  
  
Lt. Richard Yearey stepped into the guard quarters. (AN: He's the one who held the AR34 that Joanna stole in the Institute defense.)  
"You are Lt. Yearey?" Velvet asked.  
"Yes." He replied. "What's the problem?"  
"Perhaps you know of the fairy tale Cinderella." Foster said and took the boot. "If the shoe fits, wear it." He dropped the gravity boot in front of Yearey.  
"Mr. Foster," Carrington said and pointed down.  
Yearey's feet were about half a size bigger than the boot and that was with his shoes on. His foot would never have been able to fit inside.  
Velvet closed her eyes as Foster emitted a barely audible groan.  
  
On the surface, Nathan collapsed behind both of them.  
Joanna bent down to help him.  
"Leave me," Nathan said. "I'm finished."  
"No!" Joanna said. "Nathan, I'm wearing a diburnium patch on my back. Carrington slapped it there just before I went on the Skedar ship. It's like a homing device. Now they'll be able to locate us and retrieve us."  
"If they're even looking for us," Nathan said as he trudged along.  
Suddenly, Fearing stopped just ahead of them. "This is it." He said and dug around in the snow. "This is where Forestaal cashed in."  
"Friend of yours?" Nathan asked.  
"My predecessor." Fearing said. "He was good. He was very good."  
He produced three pairs of skis, boots and poles. These were the new kind and could conform to any size of foot. They all put them on as the wind stopped blowing. Nathan finally began to warm up as the cold from the wind had gotten to him.  
"See that ledge over by the exposed lake?" He said, handing around a Horizon Scanner "That's where we'll camp for tonight. We'll all take different trails so it'll be hard for them to trace us."  
He moved off as Nathan said goodbye.  
"Jo," He said. "Good luck."  
"And you." Joanna said as she skied down as well.  
She soon got the hang of the skis and learned to stop, speed up and turns.  
Then, she saw a foot sticking out of the snow. Was this to be the corpse of Fearing, or Nathan?  
She bent down and began to brush snow off the body. The man was someone she didn't know, but she suspected as Forestaal.  
Suddenly, she heard a cry of "Shtoy!" and a gun cocking.  
Joanna turned to find a guard who brought a K7 Avenger to bear on her position.  
Joanna pressed herself against the snow to avoid the bullets as part of a small ravine let out. She leapt down and skied as fast as she could down.  
The gunfire attracted more guards who began to ski after her.  
Joanna skied quickly down a series of almost step like blocks and crashed at the bottom.  
She got back up just in time to get into he range of a hovercopter. It fired at her, one of the high-powered bullets striking her left ski and demolishing it.  
Joanna went down for cover and saw a snowmobile drive past.  
She threw her grappling hook down into a ravine and skied behind the driver. She clipped the hook onto his belt. The driver yelled and went flying off, hanging down the ravine.  
"Sorry to leave you hanging," Joanna said as she banged her other ski off.  
The hovercopter came up again and sprayed the area with automatic fire.  
Joanna leapt off as the snowmobile exploded.  
She came to in about 5 seconds at the bottom of a small hole and found the front-runner of the snowmobile at her feet. An idea crossed her mind.  
She got onto it and began to snowboard down, knocking two of the guards down. (AN: Insert the beach Boys song "California Girls" here.)  
She went across an open lake with great ease, the guards having only skis weren't as lucky.  
The hovercopter came down again (AN: End beach boys song.) And the front window opened. Fire from a K7 Avenger sprayed out and Joanna took cover behind a layer of ice. She took out her vari pistol and waited until the owner slapped in a new magazine.  
She leapt out and fired the flare, hoping it would be accurate.  
It was. The flare detonated inside the cockpit and sent the hovercopter veering off to crash into an ice floe.  
Joanna looked around to see that this was the rendezvous point. She took out some of the emergency rations, at some, lit her satchel ablaze on an old tree and went to sleep close to the fire, waiting for the other two.  
  
Foster checked the magazine on his new Fostergrade M450. This was a great weapon, most powerful and accurate as any of the others. The stun feature on it was a bonus.  
But, there was one problem. Foster was hot. He'd cranked up the air conditioning in the firing range, but there was no circulation. The vent must've been clogged  
Since it would take him longer to report the problem and have a maintenance crew check it out, he decided to fix it himself.  
He pulled out the grate and pulled a large wadded material out. It was an institute uniform stained with brown.  
Foster ran down the corridor to find Carrington.  
"Sir!" He yelled. "Velvet! I found the missing uniform with the Skedar blood on it!"  
A door opened just ahead of them.  
One man lay sprawled on the floor.  
Foster checked his tag on his shirt and on the uniform. "Lt. Williams. This man fit this uniform."  
"Not anymore." Velvet said. "Tranquilizer on lethal dosage. I wonder why nobody shot the poor bastard."  
"It would have set off the alarm." Foster said.  
"Now we've lost Joanna." Velvet said.  
"Not quite." Carrington replied. It was time to expose his secret.  
  
End of Chapter  
Well, that was fun writing the chase. Keep in mid that it's the semi chase. The quasi chase. The diet coke of chases. And please, review. 


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth

Chapter 9: The Truth  
  
AN: I only own locations, weapons and characters.  
  
The smell of food was the first thing that came to Joanna. She awoke to find the other two seated by the fire she started with pieces of a long since dead tree fed into it. "She's awake." Fearing noticed. Nathan went to her side. "Jo, are you all right?" He asked. "Yes." She replied. "You'll never believe what happened to me on the way down." She told them of the ski chase with the hovercopter and how she dealt with the problems as they came up. "Well, you were pretty lucky to get out of that one." Fearing said. "Didn't know you could ski." "I don't." Joanna said, truthfully. "I just managed to stay upright." Fearing stood. "Well, we're out side the radiuses of the border patrols. Now it's your turn." "If you say so." Joanna stood and smoked him in the face. Fearing toppled back into the snow, a red spot at his lip. "Are you crazy!?" Nathan ran to Fearing's side. "He didn't need our help getting here." Joanna said. "Where'd he get the convenient equipment? And don't tell me the flares are standard prison issue. It's a beacon to let them know where we are. Ask him what he's getting in return." "A full pardon." Fearing said as he wiped his lip. "Which doesn't cover this." "An accident wasn't good enough." Joanna replied. "Good enough for one." Fearing sneered. "Two woulda looked suspicious." As he talked, a field surrounded him, similar to that of a cloaking device, or the technology that the Skedar used for their appearances as Mr. Blonde. In Fearing's place, stood a dead on replica of Joanna. "Killed while attempting escape." Fearing/Joanna continued. "Now that's convincing for both." Nathan peered at him/her. "Surprise!" Fearing/Joanna said and punched Nathan out. S/he stood. "You're friends are late." Joanna replied. "They'll be along." Fearing/Joanna said. "But I can't believe I kissed you." "Must've been your lifelong ambition!" Joanna retorted. The remark gave her a sharp punch and they fell to the ground, fighting and rolling. "Isn't it about time you became something else?" Joanna panted. "I like it here!" Fearing/Joanna said just as they came face to face with a snarling dog. "Well, well, well." Said a voice Joanna never thought she'd hear again. General Ekinnj same forth, a Mauler in his hands. "What took you so long?" Joanna said. Ekinnj charged his Mauler in reply. "Kill her." Fearing/ Joanna pointed. "She's the one." Ekinnj's aim shifted. "Not me, you idiot!" Joanna said. "Him!" Ekinnj aimed and fire, sending Fearing/Joanna back with a bullet mark in his/her head. "No witnesses." Ekinnj said. "Killed while attempting escape." Joanna said. "Damned clever if you ask me." Nathan said as he struggled up. "It's a classic." Joanna replied, helping him up. "That's what we wanted." Ekinnj said. "Who's we?" Joanna asked. "Since you're going to die anyway, why not tell you?" Ekinnj touched a part on his thigh and a tall, striking, dark haired man took his place with cold gray eyes, a faint scar on his right cheek and signs of plastic surgery on his left hand. Of course! This was Skedar technology, only reversed! "My name is Jason Connor. I lead the faction against the Skedar peace treaty. All questions will have to be saved for later." He nodded to two of the guards, who came and hit both Joanna and Nathan on the backs of their heads.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us!!!" Velvet yelled as they made their way to the situation room. "Why didn't you tell us we could have extracted Joanna!" "You would have gone and taken her back." Carrington said. "That would have been enough to break this emerging peace. But now, she'd out of the jurisdiction and you can go get her." He spoke in the situation room to the new computer that could respond to verbal commands. "Scan Antarctica. Locate Joanna Dark." After several minutes of tense scanning, the computer replied. "Joanna Dark is no longer in Antarctica." Velvet closed her eyes. She'd lost Joanna. They had no leads and it would take them too long to locate her, even if she was alive. She'd lost her sister.  
  
Joanna awoke to the sound of a generator. She opened her eyes to the interior of a dataDyne hovercopter. She looked out the window to see the sun set under a large suspension bridge, which was a beautiful sight. They were in San Francisco! Joanna had always wanted to visit here, but she never got round to it. They landed on a large building where Joanna and the limp body of Nathan were carried out through the very nice building and placed in a room, and bound. After a while, Nathan came to. Joanna managed to get over to him. "Are you ok?" She asked. "I think so." Nathan said. "You?" "Fine." Joanna said. "But I'll feel better when we can escape." "Fat chance of that happening." Connor said as he came in with a DY357 Magnum. He sat at a small desk. "Jason Connor," Joanna quoted "In accordance with general law..." "I must now consider myself under arrest." Connor finished for her. "On counts of terrorism, murder, illegal holding, etcetera, etcetera. Those were the first word that your duty required you to say. You're covered, both of you. Now, suppose we move onto the next subject?" "Which is why?" Joanna said. "Good." Connor replied. "Direct, succinct. Answer. The Skedar's only religion is war. They believe the weak should only be eradicated. They destroy everything in their path. Who say we stand a chance against these fiends? Didn't you wish Krinnji dead? Let them die, you said. Did I misinterpret you? And you were right. They aren't trustworthy. They conspired with us to assassinate their own chancellor." "What?" Joanna said, aghast. "The person who fired those missiles was one of my men, outside the Institute doors." Connor said. "And another of my man boarded the ship and shot the chancellor. And one of my men entered the Institute, stole your new weapon and convinced your beloved hacker Grimshaw to cough up your log entry." "Humans and Skedar conspiring together..." Joanna said. "Well, we couldn't come up with that improved cloaking device by ourselves." Connor said. "They've been most cooperative. As well as the human members against the treaty. I might as well tell you since you're not going to live to use the information. They are Trent Easton, my faction, obviously and the Mexican ambassador, Ramirez. Now, to the business at hand." He signaled for the guards to come. They unbound them and led them out into a hall. At the end, a light came from an office as well as a voice that was probably coming from a phone. They entered the office to find a plump, balding man at a desk surrounded by papers. "Hey, what the hell..." He began. "Mr. Connor!" "Call the police, Mr. Howe." Connor said. "Tell them that there's been a break-in. Ask them to get here as soon as possible." "You're being used, Mr. Howe." Nathan said. "Do it." Connor insisted. Howe took his phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, we've had a break- in. City hall, office 306. Come at once." He hung up. "What have they done?" "You discharged her friend, huh?" Connor said, slowly as he was making it up as he went. "So she and her lover came to kill you. Then, they set fire to the office to conceal the crime, but they were trapped in the elevator and perished in the flames." He took out a standard Falcon 2. Joanna's eyes widened as she recognized the serial number as her own. "But that means..." Howe said. "I'd have to be..." "Dead." A small detail that Connor soon took care of. Joanna closed her eyes as Howe fell back into his chair. "That's rather neat, don't you think?" Connor said. "Brilliant." Joanna replied grimly. "I'm almost speechless with admiration." "Intuitive improvisation is the secret of genius." Connor replied. With this type of thinking, he had to be psychotic. He beckoned them out into an old style elevator as he left Joanna's Falcon 2 on the table. This was an older elevator with no glass siding, no hover technology. Only old style cables and gears. Connor shut the doors on them and let them travel down to the fifth floor. Then, one of his men cut the power on the elevator. Connor then took a bottle of Bacardi. It had a white piece of paper in the neck of the bottle, turning into a high explosive, or a Molotov cocktail, as it was known. He dropped in onto the roof of the halted elevator where the incendiary bomb exploded. Nathan quickly pushed the top plate out as Connor and his men left the building. He took Joanna's hand and pulled her onto the girders as the elevator gave way and fell to the bottom. "Don't go away," He said and climbed to the top. "Nathan, where are you going?" Joanna cried. "Don't leave me!" "I'll be right with you!" Nathan called back down and forced open the doors. He ran to a nearby fire hose and pulled it out. He dropped it down the shaft for Joanna to catch. She caught it and Nathan hauled her up. Joanna had passed out from smoke inhalation by the time she reached the top. Nathan put her over his shoulders and took the stairs out to the roof.  
  
End of Chapter. Well, this was new! The Skedar aren't the enemy! Well, please review whilst I answer questions to the reviews I got last time!  
  
Peachrocks: All work in this fic is original in terms of plot and dialogue. Any similarity to any movie or book is purely coincidence. Now that you ask, where do you think the scene in question is from?  
  
Christalina: Remember in the closing scene of dataDyne Central: Extraction? Joanna purely remarks "Sorry. Gotta shoot." Before leaping into the jumpship and killing 2 of Cassandra's guards. This is simlar to a witticism our mutual friend Mr. Bond would make no? By the way, what does "LOL" mean? Modern slang has never been one of my strong suits. 


	10. Chapter 10: The Chase

Chapter 10: The Chase  
  
AN: Well, here it is. The big tomalley, the grand slam, the skin boat to tuna town, need I go on? Well, this is it. The most exiting chase in all Perfect Dark. For now, anyway. I'm sure someone will out do mine some day. (Sniff.) And a note to one of my reviewers, this is my version of one of the best parts of A View To A Kill (1985, Roger Moore as James Bond 007.) as is the finale so everyone can now either stop reading, keep reading or throw pies in my face. I must ask you to keep the latter to a minimum, as I have a date tonight. (NOT!!)  
  
Nathan carried Joanna's limp body out onto the roof of the burning City Hall. He immediately spotted a ladder that must've led to the ground. They must have responded with the older fire engines. The new ones floated right up to the top, but still any help was better than none. He began to climb down the ladder, but slipped in the middle rung. He fell about two steps but regained his balance after a collective gasp from the crowd below. He climbed to the bottom to the awaiting arms of the firefighters. They helped them down and placed Joanna near the parked fire engine. "Joanna," Nathan said, shaking her. "Joanna, you're all right now," Joanna coughed and opened her eyes. Then, one of the policemen came barging through the crowd. "Hey!" He called "I wanna talk to you!" Joanna noticed his rank, and stood. "Captain," She said. "If you can get through to Howe's office, you'll find him dead." "Yeah, we found him." The chief said grimly and drew a Falcon 2 in an evidence bag. "And we found this gun. This yours?" "Yes, thanks." Joanna reached out for it, but the chief spun her around in order to slap on a pair of handcuffs. "Do you even know who I am?" Joanna said, before he got out the cuffs. "No," The chief said. "And why would I care?" Joanna turned and introduced herself. "My name is Joanna Dark. I work for the Carrington Institute." "You do?" The chief said. "And I'm Dick Tracy. You're still under arrest." Joanna showered him from the hose and her and Nathan ran into the fire engine and took off. The men scrambled and began to give chase. At a spine crushing turn, the rear end gave way and nearly keeled over. "I'm going out there," Joanna said. "Take the wheel." "I'm not going to let you do this!" Nathan caught her arm. He'd no idea what he was doing this for, but he was. Maybe it was because he'd been single for... let's see...one, two... Christ! Over a year now! The last one left when she was caught in Gulag and cast out into the cold. "You saved my life." Joanna said. "I'll be a minute, I'm just going to put on the autopilot for the rear." She got out and climbed onto the folded ladder. Behind her, she suddenly heard a yell. Connor charged at her with an axe. Joanna caught it, drove it up into his nose and flipped him over her shoulder. He landed hard, but kicked Joanna in the face as she ran for him. He got up again and lashed out. Joanna caught the axe again, daring not to look down at the black seemingly endless pit that was the ground a mile or so away. Connor executed a magnificent judo throw and Joanna landed hard near the back. Connor faced her on the ladder. His hair was matted, and his eyes were that of a rabid animal released from its cage. He suddenly laughed as he clutched the axe with manic devotion. "Remember when the Skedar last attacked?" He laughed. "The restaurant? Those weren't Skedar! That was my team and I fired the shot that killed your husband. Now you can join him!!" He swung the axe down and hit what would have been Joanna. She rolled off the end of the ladder and cling to the side. The sharpened part of the ladder clanged down on the metal and hit the lock that kept the ladder in place. Joanna cried out as it unfolded and swung out into traffic, suspended above the ground that seemed to never end. In his peripheral vision, Nathan saw Joanna out. He gaped at her. "Turn!" Joanna yelled at him as Connor swung his axe and cut into her leg in a fine scratch. Nathan turned the wheel hard over, but Joanna sung out further into traffic. "Not this way!!!" Joanna motioned with her head. "That way!!!" "Holy shit!!!" Nathan said in half a breath as he swung the wheel the other way. The part of the ladder furthest out from the engine hit a passing car and in response, the ladder swung over to the other side, Joanna clinging to the underside of the ladder for dear life. Nathan watched her swing over until she yelled out "Swing me back!"  
  
Nathan did as he was told and the ladder crashed into a skyscraper. Connor fell off and landed in the rubble. Four loud cracks from a DY357 rang out and in reply, the four metal slugs ran out in symphony on the rungs. Joanna managed to get the ladder back into place and touched the red tie in button for the end part. She clambered back to the cab using her knowledge of tree climbing from her childhood. She retrieved the wheel from Nathan and began at breakneck speed down the way. Then as if on cue, the anti gravity units cut out and the engine fell onto the roof of a small building. That was why this brand of fire engine was retired, faulty anti-grav units. Up ahead, the roof slanted up and the engine flew out, without momentum. Then, the anti grav units cut back in and the fire engine came up again, right through an old cable car track where two cars were about to converge. The fire engine sailed through, but the back end was cut off and the front continued on. "Thank God for front wheel drive." Joanna smirked as they watched the chasing police cars stop at the intersection. But the police were the least of Joanna's worries right now. They had to get to the peace conference and stop the threat of Connor's faction. This was certainly easier to be said than to be done.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me how it was and you can continue reading or stop reading. And in a note to Peachrocks, May Day will be compensated for later. 


	11. Chapter 11: The Conference

Chapter 11: The Conference  
  
AN: Sorry for the clumped together text for so many chapters. I always put it in paragraph form, but in transit, it always gets screwed up somehow! Don't ask me why. Still, I've got a job to do and I'm going to do it despite my ban from writing by my mom and the restrictions of lunch hour, but remember, I'm not doing this for me but for you, the reader and/or reviewer. All those reviews keep me going so keep 'em coming. Please.  
  
Joanna sat in the rented hotel room of the most inoffensive place in San Francisco, the Regal. (AN: I'm not sure if this actually exists, I just made it up.) She tried again to join both the phone and the holovision together to get the range she needed to contact an old friend. What she had to do was simple, just depending on the make of the HV. This was an older model, came out in 2007 (AN: I couldn't resist putting 007 in here. Sorry.), and had inferior ports to connect to the phone. Still it was possible and she would keep trying until it was too late or she blew up the unit, which wasn't too possible. She was a stubborn person, a trait inherited from her mother.  
  
A small string of profanity escaped her mouth. She'd been trying for hours without the sweet fruits of success. She'd sent Nathan out to get something to eat and that was about an hour ago. She didn't want anything. When she was working, she didn't get hungry, she didn't get thirsty and she didn't get tired. She just worked. When she stopped to think, that was when the human elements shone through the cold, impersonal working physique of Joanna Dark and reminded her that although her title in the Institute was Perfect, in real life, she was exactly the opposite. The door opened and Nathan walked in with a bag in his hand. "What's that?" Joanna asked. "You haven't eaten anything for god only knows how long." Nathan said. "You really need to. If you don't have your health, you don't have anything." "What makes you think that I need you to serve me?" Joanna let the smallest ghost of a smile creep across her features. "Sometimes a person will tell their waiter things they'll never tell their partners in crime." Nathan quoted from his memory. In truth it was bartender instead of waiter, but what the hell? "What's been on your mind, Jo? The death of your husband?" "Shouldn't it be?" Joanna said. "Four men dead, seven injured. Enormous insurance costs." "Was there anything that you as a person could do to prevent it?" Nathan asked. "I should have smelled trouble right off." Joanna fought to keep the tears at bay as she thought of Jonathan. "Instead, I let myself get attacked and I let Jonathan die." "Jo, you've set standards for yourself no one could meet." Nathan said. "You treat everyone in the world like a human being except yourself. And now, you're tired and..." "Yeah, I'm tired." Joanna said, letting a part of her show that never had before. "I'm tired of being responsible for three billion lives, I'm tired of deciding which mission is too risky and which isn't and who's coming with and who stays, but most of all who lives and who dies. I feel like I've had it." "To the point of actually taking that leave?" Nathan asked. "To the point of considering resigning." Joanna replied. Nathan frowned. "And do what?" He asked. "Well, for one thing, go home." Joanna thought of her parent's house in Northern Ireland. "It's a nice little town with fifty miles of parkland around it. You know, I used to have two horses? We'd take some food and ride out all day." "Oh that's exciting." Nathan said, dryly. "Ride out with a picnic lunch every day." "I said that's one of the places I may go." Joanna said. "I might go into business in Vegas or in..." Nathan cut in, outraged. She had more potential than this! "You, a Las Vegas dealer, specializing in animal women, if you're not recruited as one yourself!" "The point is, this isn't the only life available." Joanna said. "There's a whole galaxy of things to choose from." "Not for you." Nathan said. "A person even lives life as it happens, meeting it head on and winning or that person turns their back on it and start to wither away." "Now you're beginning to talk like a doctor," Joanna smiled. "Waiter." "Take your pick." Nathan said. "We both get the same two types of customers: the living and the dying." Joanna nodded knowingly, when the HV unit crackled and the distorted images came into play and the familiar face Joanna wanted to see appeared. "Joanna!" Elvis said, happily. "Elvis," Joanna replied. "You realize that even by talking to me, you're in violation of law and putting yourself at great risk?" "I'm sorry, Joanna." Elvis squinted his large black eyes. "Your message is breaking up," "Bless you, Elvis." Joanna smiled. "Where is the peace conference? They're going to attempt another assassination." "The conference is in Australia." Elvis replied. "I'm sending the exact coordinates to you under the screen." "When does it start?" Joanna asked. "According to my information, tomorrow." Elvis replied. "I'm getting underway now, but we're just in the quadrant. The chances of us getting there in time are slim. All I'm going to do is get some help to meet you there." "Thanks, Elvis." Joanna said. "Don't mention it." Elvis said as the unit shut down.  
  
In the morning, Joanna and Nathan made their way to the airport. The first flight out was at 6:45, which gave them very little time to get there, but still it had to be done. A small sign caught Joanna's attention. "Maintenance duties on Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday." Joanna saw a small group of workers under a small Cessna. "Nathan," Joanna asked. "What day is it?" "Friday." Nathan replied. "Why?" Then it hit her like the small projectiles would have. "Get down!" She yelled as a hail of automatic fire ripped up the tarmac as they scrambled for cover. A solitary guard came into the picture. Joanna kicked the Cyclone out of his hand and Nathan hit him on the back of the head with a wrench. A jumpship touched down and four Institute members came out, firing off their AR34s. After that, another ship came down, but this one was of dataDyne configuration. The shock troopers came out and began firing their K7 Avengers at the attackers as more of them came through a gate. "...Cassandra!?" Joanna said, incredulously, looking at the dataDyne chief with a magnum. "Again, we meet, girl." Cassandra said, but this time, it wasn't like she said when Joanna rescued Dr. Caroll. This time, it was more of a hello than a "You'll never get out of here alive." "What are you doing?" Joanna yelled, firing her new Cyclone. "Giving you time to escape!" Cassandra yelled back over the gunshots. "I owe it to you! Get in the ship and get to the conference. But take this. " Cassandra tossed her a shield. "Good luck!" Joanna and Nathan ran for the ship, the assault team (The Skedar hating one.) suddenly turning their guns from the new offenders from the Institute and dataDyne guards to the two trying to escape. Joanna emptied her Cyclone after the ship took off, but the shield fell to the floor, useless. The ship came up and over the Pacific. Joanna pulled open the equipment part of the ship. She clipped a brand new Falcon 2 to her hip as well as an RC-P120. Nathan put a magnum into a shoulder holster as well as a small Beretta 45 into his sock. (AN: Yes, they still make Berettas in my version of the PD world. They're just not as popular as they used to be. This model is just under the size of a tranquilizer.) He looked up as he put his pant leg down to conceal the Beretta. Joanna's clothes that she had worn for god knows how long were strewn over a small cover which had light shining onto it from the other side. This cast a unique profile of Joanna's body that Nathan found himself staring at. (AN: Sorry if this looks like Goldmember, but without the not so appealing visuals.) After about five minutes, Nathan shook his head and turned away. What was the matter with him? Whatever it was, it had to be dealt with, as soon as he found out what it was. Then, Joanna walked out in her standard combat uniform and Nathan's heart all but stopped. Before he could get a word out, on the outside of the jumpship, a rocket flared up and struck one of the wings. Both of the two occupants were thrown to the side of the ship as it began to go down. Joanna opened a small locker that contained two re-breathers and told Nathan to put one on. He did as he was told and they jumped out into the ocean as the flaming jumpship hit the water. Under the surface, Joanna saw an ugly blast mark on the outer plating. Then, a small spear flew out and hit the ship. A small team of SCUBA terrorists began to close in; CO2 operated harpoon guns in their hands. In the background, Joanna could see a small speeder for each of the three men. Joanna took one of the standard Institute harpoon guns from her leg and fired. The harpoon hit one of the SCUBA men in the chest, the small explosive charge at the tip blasting away the better half of his chest. One shot gone, two left. (AN: Nowadays, harpoon guns only carry one spear.) Nathan also did this and within seconds, the SCUBA terrorists were on their way to the bottom. They took two of the speeders and sailed off to the conference.  
  
On his airship, Jason Connor sat in the middle of the control room. It was like off Star Trek o something, with all the consoles and readouts surrounding him. When he was here, he felt progress. "Sir," One of his lieutenants, a former NSA man came up to him. "Sentinel station 4 reports security perimeter has been breached." "Alert our agent at the conference." Connor said. "If things turn sour, warn her to finish the job." Dark. It had to be.  
  
Lindsay Williamson sat in the conference chambers of the George Lazenby recital hall in Sydney. She watched Montgomery go up to the podium when she intercepted a signal from her boss. It was similar to a CI communicator, but it sacrificed the computer for range and concealablity. She brushed back her blonde hair (Originally, it was red, but she had it bleached.) to get at her communicator. Now, instead of an earring, it resembled a hearing aid. If she needed to respond, there was a microphone in her rose corsage. The message said she had to be ready. Her green eyes narrowed with concentration. This was going to be close.  
  
End of Chapter. Sorry about my slow typing skills, guys. I stuck my finger in a light socket while the switch was on. Yes, I know. Very smart of me but you might say it was "shocking". Anyway, It'll only be temporary. Yes, I know that I named the hall after an actor who played James Bond, but hey, he's my fav! (George Lazenby, that is) But now, onto the reviews. Christalina: Well, thanks for the review. Only up to Moonraker? Well, it's a start. Keep up through his eyes, though! I don't want another unfinished fic on here! Peachrocks: Yes, I combined the finale of AVTAK with the chase scene, but he hover technology gives it an edge. Also, I'm extending the finale. You'll see! And for the record, Lindsay is in the place of May Day. I know she resembles Heleny in 10 things, but I still will make it work. Trust me. 


	12. Chapter 12: The Assassination

Chapter 12: The Assassination  
  
AN: Good news! The shock from the light bulb and my mother's reaction to it has worn off. I'm still writing in secret, but this is what I do and I'm going to keep at it for as long as possible, as I can't write this over the summer holiday! So, I'm working harder than ever to squeeze it into this last week.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Montgomery said up on the podium. "Members of the diplomatic corps, honored guests. The US. Government wishes to welcome you to Sydney." This met with rounds of applause.  
  
Joanna and Nathan got out of the ocean onto a beach where Joanna shook her head furiously to remove any clinging water particles. A shout came from behind a ridge and four men, heavily armed with K7 Avengers and SuperDragons came round the corner, firing. Nathan took cover and fired his Beretta at two of them. The entire magazine only took out both of their shields. Then, Joanna appeared out of nowhere behind them. They turned to see Joanna smile momentarily and blast them. "Touché," Nathan grinned and tossed the empty Beretta away. The conference hall wasn't too far away, so the took off for it at a run.  
  
"Let us redefine progress." Montgomery said up at the lectern. "That just because we can do a thing, that doesn't presuppose that we must do that thing." Trent Easton's palms were sweaty. He had only had these when he was extremely nervous, even if it didn't show. He hoped that Connor would be able to pull this off, and he would go down as a hero rather than a traitor in the history books. But what did he have to worry about? The one person who could possibly stop them now was freezing in Antarctica, He then saw a single Skedar get up and take a case with him. That was it. All he had to do was sit back and relax while the "Skedar" finished the job.  
  
Wesion, the Skedar who got up walked through the hallways of the hall. The case was light and inconspicuous. He walked up to one of the observation ports and took out a small glasscutter. Within seconds, it had cut a small circular hole in the window. Crinn's voice drifted upwards. "Many speculated about my father's motives. There were those who said he was an idealist, others say he had no choice. If Mahat had not exploded, than quite possibly, his idealism would not have found expression. We are a proud race and we are here because we intend to go on being proud." Wesion began to assemble the Skedar sniper rifle inside the case. It was as accurate as any of the human ones and much more powerful. The name Slaughter S428 was well earned. First the barrel, a metal tube refined for the high intensity laser burst. Then, the stock of additional support. And now, the trigger and the grip. The skeleton butt next and now, at last the laser sight. He leveled the rifle into the hole so that the laser sight and barrel jutted out oh, so very slightly. The alien crosshairs got the head of Clay Montgomery in their sights. Only the slightest pressure on the trigger was necessary. The only thing that could make the shot go wrong was the sniper. He gently pulled the trigger, anticipating the burst and the cry as Montgomery would fall and the new war would begin... Nothing. Oh, yes, but of course. Even Skedar guns had a safety catch. Wesion flipped this off and regained his posture to take Montgomery out.  
  
Joanna and Nathan ran into the conference hall. "As you know," Montgomery said. "Time is of the essence..." Joanna ran through the crowd, pushing people aside. "Mr. President!" She yelled, just noticing the red dot on his heart. She ran for him as Wesion pulled the trigger. Joanna dived for Montgomery as the angry burst of red light shot out...  
  
End of chapter. Suspense city! HAHA HAHA... Sorry. Sometimes my imagination runs away with me. But trust me, the sniper isn't the only problem. Please review. 


	13. Chapter 13: The Confession

Chapter 13: The Confession  
  
AN: Well, here it is. The cliffhanger ends. Or does it...?  
  
The blast missed Montgomery by the narrowest of margins as Joanna knocked him over onto the ground to protect him. All hell broke loose as the Skedar scrambled to protect their chancellor. Nathan caught Ramirez as he tried to escape. Trent had taken out his DY357-LX and yelled at the men. "Arrest them!" He said. "Arrest yourself!" Nathan yelled back, holding Ramirez. "We've got a full confession." Joanna said. Wesion regained his aim on Joanna's head and was about to pull the trigger.  
  
The door behind him blasted open and Wesion turned. Elvis stepped into view and fired a single shot from a Farsight. The orb hit the Skedar in the neck and it fell through the window to land in a puddle of blood at the bottom. Colonel Azerim rushed up to the wounded one. He was skilled in Skedar medicine and was possibly able to help. It was too late. The orb had hit the Skedar in the air pipe and killed him. But there was something odd... "This isn't Skedar blood." He touched the red liquid around the fallen beast. He took part of the head and pulled it up, revealing a latex interior and a human face. "It's Colonel West!" One of the men yelled. Crinn pushed her way through the Skedar bodyguards. "What's happened?" She demanded. "What's the meaning of all of this?" "It's about the future, Madam chancellor." Joanna said. "Some people think the future means the end of history. I think we haven't quite run out of history yet. Your father called the future the undiscovered country. Some people can be very frightened of change." A small smile crept over Crinn's face. "You've restored my father's faith." She said. "Thank you." And at that, all the members inside the hall erupted into applause As Joanna, Nathan Crinn and even Elvis came up to the podium. Even at the other end, Lindsay Williamson did as well. But then, she saw someone she knew. Nathan Winchester and it brought up her own dark past, this sighting. She couldn't do it now. She couldn't. Not with him here. She took out her communicator and stepped on it. She knew it was right.  
  
"Sir," Connor's lieutenant said. "The conference has stopped. Easton, West and Ramirez have been arrested and we've lost Williamson's signal." "Activate our insurance policy." Connor replied. "Move us into visual range. Let's 'blow' this joint."  
  
End of Chapter. Ok, I lied. Another cliffhanger, but one of the last. I promise!!! Please review. I'm kinda proud of myself. Two chapters in one day. A little short, but still, chapters are chapters. 


	14. Chapter 14: The Bomb

Chapter 14: The Bomb.  
  
AN: An insight into Lindsay and Nathan's erm... relationship. And a cliffhanger again as well as the excerpt from AVTAK. Sorry!  
  
The process had been stopped for the day, but the outlook had seemed good. The janitors had been cleaning up and now; everyone was at a reception to celebrate the new policy of peace. Lindsay had let her hair down literally and her green eyes showed signs of fatigue. She drained her tequila and sighed. It had been five years since she'd seen him last. She had missed him. She had missed him so very much. Lindsay had tried to move on, but she couldn't. There he was, at the other end. Nathan. Her ex-lover. They had been broken apart when he was convicted and she hadn't seen him since his trail. She could still remember the gavel banging and the way her heart had dropped ten feet. Now, she had to go and see him. She had to let him know she still felt for him. Her mind told her not to, but her legs did otherwise. They got up and walked over to him and then, the word fell from her lips as if it were water coughed back up. "Nathan..." He turned and when he saw Lindsay, the bottom of his stomach fell and his eyes went wide. "Lindsay..." He whispered, as if it were that if he spoke, this feeling would leave him a second time. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, my darling." Nathan held her tight, the first tears from his childhood escaping his eye. "I missed you. I missed you so much. It's ok, now. Every thing's ok now. I'm here." Lindsay lifted her head to reveal her tear-stained eyes. "Nathan," She said, her voice racked with sobs. "How can you be here? I thought you got life." "Well, I did." Nathan said. "But... Does that mean you want me to go back?" "No!" Lindsay said. "No, of course not." She laughed weakly. Despite him being locked away for these last few years, he still hadn't lost his sense of humor. "I escaped, obviously." Nathan replied. "All thanks to that girl over there." He pointed to Joanna who was talking and laughing with Elvis. "But enough of that. What we really need is a good drink and an hour to get to know each other again." "You mean..." Lindsay said, happily. "We're still lovers?" "Drinks." Nathan said firmly. "We've got all the time in the world to talk about love." "You are a pig!" Lindsay laughed. "But still, that won't stop me from wearing you like a flag on holidays. Will you feel like wearing me like a flag?" "Sometimes." Nathan said. "But this is definitely an improvement over that southern ice cube. All we had to do over there was dishes. No holovision or even TV. It certainly was a relief to get away from there." "How did you?" Lindsay was fascinated. This was like in that old movie The Shawshank Redemption. "Well," Nathan took a swig from his drink before starting. "First Joanna came into the picture with Marshall and I. He was one of the only friends I had, by the way. And she managed to get us out into the open where we skied to this one point to camp for the night. Then, Joanna found that Marshall had betrayed all of us by turning us into this one guy by the name of Jason Connor who tried to kill us about three times already. Again, not all that much. What about you, though. What have you been up to?" "Nathan," Lindsay said, quietly. "In the past, I made a very bad decision. I actually joined him. Jason Connor. I was actually one of his employees. But then, I thought I'd lost you forever. I had nothing to live for. I hope you can forgive me for this." "But of course, sweetheart." Nathan said and kissed her full on the lips. After they broke apart, Lindsay laughed slightly. "What is it?" Nathan asked. "I just wish I could talk to him right now." She said. "To let him know now that I hate his guts. He always tried to get me into his bed but without any success." "I can see why." Nathan grinned. "I still have his cell number." Lindsay took out her purse. "I'll just be right back." "No, I'll come with you." Connor said. "I want to hear this." Lindsay shrugged and found the nearest pay phone. She inserted a coin and waited for the other end to respond. "Yes?" Came the response. "Mr. Connor," Lindsay said. "Miss Williamson," Connor said. "What kept you?" "None of your fucking business," Lindsay replied. "What was that?" Connor said. Lindsay could almost see him cock his right eyebrow on the other end. "I'm not your toy any more." Lindsay said. "You can go to hell for all I care." "Well, I'll see you there." Connor said. "You don't matter. Ha! In a few minutes, you won't even BE matter!" He hung up and Lindsay dropped the receiver. "Oh, my God." She said. "I remember him getting a lot of weapons from the Skedar as well as a fusion bomb! It had been set for a four-hour delay and if he activated it after he lost the sniper, we've got about 5 minutes left!" She ran down the corridor to try and find the bomb, Nathan at her heels.  
  
End of Chapter. OK, a little sucky, I know. But please, keep reading and reviewing. We're almost at the end! 


	15. Chapter 15: The Bridge

Chapter 15: The Bridge.  
  
AN: An answer to all questions in the last chapter. Almost at the end of the fic!!! So please, keep up the reviews.  
  
Nathan and Lindsay arrived at a large abandoned elevator shaft. It was only a story deep, but at the bottom shone a gray metallic object.  
  
"That's it." Lindsay confirmed.  
  
"I have to get down there and defuse it." Nathan said.  
  
"You can't." Lindsay said. "If I know Connor, he's probably tampered with the detonator."  
  
"Then we'll have to bring the whole thing up." Nathan said.  
  
Lindsay noticed a small work crane nearby. "Get on that." She said. "I'll lower you down."  
  
"What then?" Nathan asked as he went on.  
  
"I don't know." Lindsay said. "I'm making this up as I go."  
  
Joanna left Elvis, who was busy conversing with one of the Skedar. She went to go search for Nathan. She liked him as a friend, but she had an odd feeling that something bad was about to happen.  
  
She shrugged this off and went outside.  
  
The early afternoon sun hung in the air over the open ocean. Somehow, the ocean had always been so comforting to her. It always had been ever since she'd grown up in Northern Ireland with her mother. She had been born in London, but they had moved out into the old highlands.  
  
But this time, the waves told her something else. Something wasn't right.  
  
The bottom part of the rig hit the bottom. Good God! There was a whole floor of explosives. If this went, so would all of these.  
  
Nathan got off, and attached the bomb to the rig.  
  
"Take her up!" He called.  
  
"Get on!" Lindsay called back down.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Nathan yelled. "It's too heavy!"  
  
"Get on, goddamnit!" Lindsay yelled.  
  
Nathan got on and began to winch himself up by grabbing the cables.  
  
The rig got out onto the top where Nathan saw a small railway system. The place must have been built over an old mine or something.  
  
"Swing it over." Nathan said. "Come on, we only have about a minute or two before the thing blows. If it does, the whole place goes with it."  
  
Lindsay placed it over on one of the old cars.  
  
They pushed the cart down a small slope and that was the end of their worries. Or at least, it would have been, had the hand brake not slipped.  
  
Lindsay climbed on top and held the brake off.  
  
Nathan pushed the cart forward and tripped over a railway tie as soon as it got plenty of momentum.  
  
"Jump!" He called.  
  
"I have to hold the brake off!" Lindsay said. "I love you."  
  
"Jump!!" Nathan began running after the speeding cart.  
  
"Get Connor for me!" Lindsay called back as the cart exited the tunnel.  
  
Connor looked at his wristwatch. The airship was in position to see the hall explode. Only seconds now...  
  
Then, he saw something exit the tunnel.  
  
"No..." He whispered.  
  
Lindsay jumped clear just as the bomb went off in a blinding white flash.  
  
The blast threw Joanna to the ground and shook up the hall, but the explosives hadn't gone off.  
  
Connor held his head. NO!!!!! He had failed. This wasn't happening! This could not be happening! 1, 2, 3 wake up. 1, 2, 3, WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Nathan came out of the tunnel and saw the ugly blast mark. "No..." He whispered.  
  
There was no chance. She had gone.  
  
Joanna looked over the ridge.  
  
"Nathan," She said, in awe. Then louder "Nathan!"  
  
She began running down, but Nathan saw the huge airship coming up behind her. "Joanna, behind you!" He called. "Get down!"  
  
Connor opened the main door and scooped Joanna up. She fought furiously, but Connor knocked her out with a quick chop to the neck.  
  
Nathan grabbed onto one of the dangling ropes and hung on as the airship took off.  
  
"Ship's nose is heavy." The pilot said. "Bastard must be on the mooring rope."  
  
The airship took to the air as Connor saw it. The huge suspension bridge. It was known as Australia's Golden Gate ever since it was built in 2012. (AN: I'm not sure if there really is one. I'm just guessing.) Connor changed course for it.  
  
"What the hell..." The pilot looked at him.  
  
"This'll hurt him more than me." Connor laughed.  
  
The bottom riggings, as well as Nathan hit the bridge hard.  
  
Nathan barely felt the impact as he remembered his Boy Scout days. He quickly tied the mooring rope to the bridge and climbed his way back up.  
  
Joanna had woken up by now and made her way to the cockpit. She immediately put Connor in a chokehold.  
  
His Lieutenant and the pilot wrenched her off as the airship crashed into the side of the bridge.  
  
Everyone except Connor was thrown to the back of the airship, since he still had his seatbelt on.  
  
Connor's lieutenant lay on the floor a steel beam from the frame of the airship through his heart.  
  
Connor turned to the pilot. "Go get him." He ordered.  
  
"Out there?" The pilot said. "Are you crazy??!!"  
  
"Go!" Connor yelled. "Now!"  
  
The pilot grabbed a CMP150 from a nearby locker and cocked it.  
  
Joanna searched frantically for a weapon. All she found was a fire extinguisher.  
  
She filled the pilot's face with foam and kicked him off to the side. He'd be dead soon any way.  
  
Connor unbuckled himself as Joanna got out of a gaping hole on the side of the airship and onto the superstructure. He grabbed a nearby axe and went out after her.  
  
Nathan came up to the near top and saw Connor behind Joanna.  
  
"Joanna, jump!" He called.  
  
She did, but landed too hard. Nathan caught her and they tumbled down the pipe.  
  
Nathan caught her by her fingertips, suspended over the traffic.  
  
"Hold on!" Nathan said.  
  
"I'm hardly in a position to disagree." Joanna said as she got her feet secure. "Nathan!"  
  
Connor came up and swung the axe hard.  
  
Nathan dodged it and they grappled over it. He hit Connor in the side with the blunt end, but Connor beat him down to one of the handrails. As Nathan choked, Connor kicked his feet out from under him and pressed the axe down as Nathan's torso protruded out over the pipe.  
  
Nathan punched Connor off and struggled back up as Joanna caught Connor's foot.  
  
He kicked Joanna's hand away along with his shoe and lashed out at Nathan.  
  
They stuggled over the axe again until Connor drove the blunt end into the side of Nathan's head. He staggered back, but kicked out at Connor. He retracted his legs as Connor swung the axe again and they both crashed down on either sides of the pipe.  
  
Connor swung the axe hard with an animal like cry.  
  
The sharp end embedded itself into the steel cable, inches from Nathan's head. Nathan struggled up and kicked Connor in the face.  
  
He cried out, but caught Nathan's foot. He struggled his way back onto the pipe and punched Nathan back onto the pipe, near Joanna.  
  
He seized the axe and prepared to swing down on the helpless Nathan.  
  
"NOOO!!!!" Joanna cried out.  
  
Her scream had made Connor's attention waver only for a split second. In this fraction of a minute, Nathan remembered the DY357 Magnum in his shoulder holster.  
  
He took it out and fired every last shot inside.  
  
Connor staggered back, from the surprise and weight of the shot, but the orange tinge of a shield protected him from all six shots.  
  
He laughed and swung the axe down.  
  
Nathan tossed the useless magnum into the sea and grabbed onto one of the handrails. He swung out and used one of his legs to trip Connor. He came back in and punched Connor over the rail.  
  
When Connor came to his senses, Nathan has seized the axe and began beating on Connor's left hand, the one that showed signs of plastic surgery. Uncharacteristic fear filled his cold gray eyes as the hand let go of the handrail.  
  
"NO!" Connor said. "Please! Let me live."  
  
"I can overlook what you did to me." Nathan said. "And to Joanna. This is for what you did to Lindsay."  
  
He brought the sharp end of the axe down on Connor's arm.  
  
An unearthly scream was wrenched from him as he plummeted down into the dark waves.  
  
Nathan went to help Joanna up onto the pipe.  
  
"Are you all right?" Joanna asked.  
  
"Fine." Nathan said. "You?"  
  
"All right." Joanna said. "It's a hell of a time to be afraid of heights."  
  
Nathan laughed for the first time in a long time. It felt good.  
  
End Of Chapter.  
  
Well, this just about wraps it up. I just may put on another chapter if we're lucky. Please review and if I don't see you all again, good luck with all your fan fictions! This was originally 2 chapters, but since your doctor has prescribed against it (You know who you are.) I blended it together. Was it prescribed by your doctor or you therapist, I wonder? (No offense.) 


	16. Chapter 16: The End

Chapter 16: The End.  
  
AN: Well, this is it. The end of my fan fic. It's been fun. And thank you all for reading and reviewing. And I decided to take one of you up on your offers.  
  
"That's my sister!!" Velvet yelled in the situation room as the news came one. "That's Joanna! They don't call her Perfect Dark for nothing!!"  
  
"Absolutely incredible." Cassandra De Vries said. "Must be in the genes."  
  
"We also have reports of a second attempt at disruption of the peace process." The newscaster said. "A bomb, planted under the process had been set to go off, but carried out by a certain Lindsay Williamson. Authorities found her in the nearby foliage, barely conscious. After full rehabilitation in a nearby hospital, she has been discharged. And in other news, a breakthrough technology from the Carrington Institute: A DNA replicator. Someone's DNA and brain wave patterns are fed into the data banks and a new person is formed, right before your eyes..."  
  
Velvet shut the holovision off. "You think Joanna will approve?" She asked.  
  
"Well, she won't complain." Foster said. "That's for sure."  
  
"I'm only interested in having my old agent back." Carrington said.  
  
His face was stoic, but it was the Santa Claus like twinkle in his eyes that gave him away.  
  
Nathan arrived back in his apartment in New York. Everything was as he left it, save for a four-year cover of dust. His bank account had paid for the rent and now, he had to start over.  
  
The first thing he did was go to the shower. He needed a nice, hot shower.  
  
When he was inside the steamy, sauna like room, he heard a small thump, like a shot from an old style Braush silencer.  
  
Nathan got out, wrapped a towel round his waist and took the large Bowie knife his father gave to him out of the drawer.  
  
He crept towards his bedroom, the knife in his hand.  
  
He opened the door to reveal...  
  
Lindsay, lying on his bed, the sheet pulled up to her shoulders and her hair back to its natural red. Her eyes suggested unmentionable notions and a quarter inch black silk trousseau round her neck.  
  
Nathan felt the knife drop and land on the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes. He was sure that she'd gone with the bomb. Yet...  
  
"You look tired, Nathan." Lindsay said. "Come to bed..."  
  
Nathan came to her, unaware that the towel had fallen off.  
  
"Lindsay..." He said, unbelievingly. "How can you be here? I swear, I..."  
  
"I jumped." Lindsay said. "But let's not talk about that now. We've got four years of catching up to do."  
  
She kissed him passionately. This was a favor he was only too happy to return. Now, nothing mattered. Only them.  
  
Joanna left her hoverbike at the Institute. It was a beautiful night to walk. It was one of those summer evenings where the day never seemed to ever end. The sun was setting over the buildings, sending off rays of red light and heat, the air was somewhat humid and the cool breeze balanced it all out.  
  
She arrived back at her apartment and reached for her key.  
  
The door swung open, unlocked. Something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Once inside, Joanna took out her Falcon 2 and screwed in a silencer.  
  
She crept towards the door of her bedroom, from where a light was shining.  
  
Joanna burst through the door, dropping to one knee.  
  
A man lay on the bed, particles of water in his hair, as if he'd just come out of the shower. He was reading an old thriller by the title of From Russia, With Love. (AN: One of the best Ian Fleming books ever!) Joanna's eyes widened. The same roguish tinge to the brown eyes, the same untidy comma of blonde hair on his head, and the same clothes. This couldn't be...  
  
"Long time, no see, Agent Dark." Jonathan said.  
  
"Jonathan..." Joanna ventured, dropping the pistol.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Jonathan got up and retrieved the pistol. "Wasn't expecting this, but still, it's good to see you."  
  
"How..." Joanna was amazed.  
  
"New medical technology." Jonathan said. "All Institute agents have their DNA codes and brain patterns on file and now, they can interpret this into live forms. They can overdo anything, even me."  
  
"Tell me," Joanna said. "Is...everything the same?"  
  
"More or less." Jonathan said, getting the message.  
  
"Should we take it for a test run?" Joanna said, inching closer.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Jonathan said and kissed her, passionately.  
  
They sank to the floor, forgetting everything.  
  
The End.  
  
But not quite the end.  
  
Joanna Dark will return in the next fic.  
  
So that's it. My fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I sure enjoyed writing it. I would like to thank my reviewers, Peachrocks, Obsidian 13, Fantasy Chick 3435, Fan Fiction Enjoyer and last but most certainly not least, Christalina. Be sure to check out my future thriller on Fictionpress.net under the title of A Day In The Life as well as my continued works on fanfiction.net. Good luck with all your fics! 


End file.
